Of War and Love
by Lady Demosthenes
Summary: Zagato/Emeraude, Hikaru/Lantis, Fuu/Ferio, Umi/Ascot. AU fic - Two warring countries. Untold powers. Forbidden Love. Everyone was once sure of what side their loyalty belonged to, but in an instant, everything can change... Please R and R. Ch 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth; (Of course, I wish I did. Then again, who wouldn't?) MKR belongs to a wonderful company called CLAMP (I'm sure all you fans out there already know that) and I'm not making any money off this story.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Aw, the author's note. This is the part where I get to bore you with minor details of the story. (But still please read it.) First and foremost, if you'd like me to email you every time I update this fanfic, send me an email at ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com with the subject "Second Rayearth Fic" and tell me so. From then on, I'll email you when I update. Alrighty, this is an Alternate Universe fanfic featuring the beloved characters of MKR. It's going to be Zagato/Emeraude, Lantis/Hikaru, Fuu/Ferio (YAY! Actually, YAY for all of them), and last, but certainly not least Ascot/Umi. (Sorry all ye Clef/Umi lovers. To tell you the truth, I like Clef/Umi about as much as I like Ascot/Umi, but I decided to make it an Ascot/Umi fanfic. Sorry. I hope you still read it anyways). Ok. This is getting long, on with the TALE!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter One: The Will to Conquer  
  
2 By: Demosthenes  
  
  
  
The sweet aroma of freshly blossomed roses consumed the air in the royal gardens. The gardens were always famous for its breathtaking features; however, this time of year the atmosphere could thoroughly mesmerize one's very heart and soul. The sun smiled down upon the kingdom from the clear blue sky, causing the roses to sparkle with the remnants of the morning dew. Amidst all the serene beauty sat the very pride of the kingdom - the gentle and attractive Princess Emeraude.  
  
This world in which Princess Emeraude resided was no ordinary world, not by any stretch of the imagination. It was a wondrous world of magic, of treasures untold and grave perils. The world, known by its inhabitants as Paridisus, (Latin for Paradise, just for those who were wondering) was divided into three countries - Cephiro, Antaro, and Atlantiasa. Princess Emeraude ruled the northern country of Cephiro, Antaro was governed by a fragile king who was to be succeeded by his son, Zagato, and Atlantiasa was an underwater world ruled by the Lady of the Waters. Since Atlantiasa was a world of water, it was quite unlikely that anyone from above would trespass let alone try to siege the country; however, on the surface the story was different. Between Cephiro and Antaro there stood a ravenous rivalry that had existed almost as long as the countries themselves. Princess Emeraude; however, was greatly opposed to this yet she was always certain to protect her country with a shield conjured up by her immense powers from Antaro forces. Zagato, who was soon to be king, was on the other hand, determined to make Cephiro his and he planned to take any steps to accomplish his goal. (Forgive me for make that so tedious but I had to explain before we got to the exciting parts)  
  
Princess Emeraude smiled at the sight of her lovely sanctuary; she loved her country, its pristine beauty, and its peoples. She only wished dearly that the country of Antaro would give up its futile efforts to gain Cephiro.  
  
"I hate to have to disturb you, your majesty, but the Antaro warriors are once again trying to penetrate our defenses," the soft voice came from the bowing Mage Clef, a sole confidant and assistant to the princess.  
  
Princess Emeraude looked up and noticed the sky had become a cold shade of gray and then sighed in exhaustion. She gathered up her flowing white skirts and made her way into the palace. She walked as quickly as possible past towering marble columns and ornate crystal chandeliers to the center of her abode. It was here, that she could strengthen the shield with her magic. Emeraude knelt down at the center of the awe-inspiring sun that was painted on the floor and closed her sapphire eyes. She concentrated her mind on the country she loved and protecting it from the infidels who wished to overtake it. From the center of her forehead rose up an intense beam of white light that shot up straight up through a hole in the domed ceiling and to the apex of the dome shaped shield that stood over the city.  
  
  
  
The elite warriors of Antaro were using every means of magic they knew in order to penetrate the shield. But it seemed nothing at all was working.  
  
"Curses," their commander, Ascot, groaned as he failed to breach the shield once more, "even my most powerful magic cannot break it!"  
  
"Perhaps it is time to call Lady Fuu forward," his comrade Alcyone suggested. She smiled in a malicious manner, everyone knew she was in love with the prince and that was the only reason she came to the battlefield was to claim that she was fighting for him. Though she rarely was much help. Still, the suggestion sounded very tempting, as the whole army knew that Lady Fuu's powers were among the strongest in their entire nation.  
  
Ascot closed his eyes, mulling over the situation. If Lady Fuu succeeded, then it would all be over. The country of Cephiro would be theirs. But if she failed, then what were they to do? He did not think it possible to find a more powerful magician than their Antaro Knight. "Alright," Ascot finally said, "Call Lady Fuu forward!" One of his men quickly ran back through the masses of soldiers and to a cozy green tent. He entered hastily and bowed to the young lady in polished green armor sitting hunched over a mahogany desk.  
  
The lady looked up, staring at him with gorgeous emerald eyes, "Do you need something?" she questioned curiously.  
  
"My Lady," the man who had been previously running panted, "your presence is humbly requested on the front lines."  
  
"My presence or my powers?" Fuu chuckled softly.  
  
"Both," the man answered; he bowed once more and exited.  
  
Lady Fuu stood up and gently brushed back several strands of golden blonde hair. She wondered what they might want of her, since her powers were mostly defensive and she knew for certain that Cephiro was not attacking back. Or at least, that was the news last time she checked. "Perhaps things have changed," she thought. Personally, she wasn't too fond of this ongoing war, she much rather preferred peace, but she was also very loyal to her country. Loyalty. Everyone always extolled her for it. She began to wonder what would happen to her if she refused to fight anymore. However, there were other tasks at hand so she pushed these thoughts away and made her way outside. Calling upon her wind power, for wind was her element, she flew forth to the front lines along side Commander Ascot.  
  
Commander Ascot bowed, "I'm glad to see you, dear lady, but I have grave news. We seem to fail continuously on breaking through the shields of the country. Perhaps you could be of assistance? I have heard many a tale about your wonderful powers."  
  
Fuu blushed slightly; she had always exercised humility when it came to her powers. "Well, most of my powers are defensive. However, allow me to see whether or not I can call upon something to assist you." Fuu closed her eyes and concentrated. She raised her gloved hand into the air and began to mumble an incantation. It was meant to keep her concentration on her objective and to prepare herself for calling upon her powers. (Yes, I'm making the spell up.) "Twister Torpedo!" she shouted. The sky grew gray that very instant as winds gathered together. The wind gracefully lifted Fuu's hair as it created a colossal tornado. The tornado focused itself on one part of the shield and kept hitting at it over and over again. Ascot cheered as he witnessed the shield beginning to weaken and almost break apart. And then something happened that they had not anticipated - a bright beam of light shot up from the capital city below and made contact with the top of the domed shield. The shield rippled a bit and then strengthened simultaneously letting out a power surge that threw the whole Antaro army backwards. It felt almost as bad as being shocked by a bolt of lightning.  
  
"What on earth was that!" Alcyone exclaimed angrily after she the shock had passed.  
  
"It must have been the powers of their ruling leader Princess Emeraude," Fuu informed them, "I almost expected her to repel my attack, but I did not expect a defensive mechanism of this magnitude." Ascot nodded sadly. So close but yet so far.  
  
  
  
A youthful boy with forest green hair ran into the room smiling wildly. Princess Emeraude gazed at him and returned the smile, "You look very pleased, younger brother." Her voice was timid and affectionate - she cared deeply for her only sibling.  
  
"Aw, dear sister, you should have seen the look on the faces of the Antaro army when you launched your defensive powers and strengthened the shield," the handsome boy remarked.  
  
"And where were you Ferio to have witnessed this?" Emeraude interrogated.  
  
Ferio became pink in the cheeks, "I was observing from the city tower. I was looking around and admiring the beauty when I noticed the army trying something new."  
  
"Ok, ok." Emeraude sighed, "you may be on your way now."  
  
"Many thanks, dear sister," Ferio said exiting the room. His story had been half true. He had been on the city tower but observing something of quite a different sort. A few days ago, while innocently strutting near the country's border he had caught a glimpse of a caramel haired beauty with the Antaro army. Even though he had been a few feet away, he had felt his heart taken captive by her. From then on, he was desperate for another look at her. He had been practicing his swordsmanship diligently lately as well - maybe if she did not appeal to his good looks and princely station, she would be amazed by his chivalry and excellent skill in the game of sword play. Ferio chuckled, it didn't matter to him that she was across enemy lines; he was determined to win her over as she had won him.  
  
  
  
Ok! This is it for now! PLEASE R and R; I would love to know how you feel about this fic. And remember, if you'd like me to email you when I update, just email me at ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com subject "second rayearth fanfic" (or something of the sort) Well, till next time! 


	2. Lethal Weapon

Disclaimer:  I don't own Magic Knights Rayearth.

Author's Note: The email system still stands for the rest of you who'd like to use it, just to remind you, my email is ladydemosthenes9@yahoo.com.  Aw, it's time for another chapter, now, isn't it?  Well, without further ado, the tale commences –

            A figure clad in crème adornments stood in the middle of the room trying to suppress the chill traveling up and down his spine.  "Forgive me, your Highness, but I can only convey regrettable news," Inouva replied softly as he bowed his head in respect.   Inouva had just rushed into the throne room from the battlefield, with a look of defeat written all over his face.  Zagato shifted uneasily in his seat, he did wish to be informed of another failure.  He stared at Inouva with intense eyes and waited to hear what he knew to be inevitable.  Inouva raised his head and scrutinized the expression on Zagato's face.  Solemn and Cold.  Prepared mentally to accept what was to be said.  "We have still been unable to annihilate the shield the protects Cephiro, your Eminence.  I beg you to pardon us for our incompetence."  His whole body had frozen, as he waited for Zagato's reaction.  

Zagato's lips curled into a malevolent smile, "I am not at all surprised at this outcome.  Princess Emeraude has lead on a noble battle, indeed.   But her tactics shall not keep Cephiro safe forever, for I have found the weapon we need."  Zagato stood up from his seat; he appeared as a very elevated and well-built man.  His shoulders were adorned with a long black cape that draped over his back rippling like a fast flowing river.  He was not one to be trifled with.

"What of this?" Inouva interrogated, his interest sparked by the prospect of triumph.  

Zagato paused for a second to build up the drama and then continued, "On the outskirts of Atlantasia, there stands a cave, twenty miles in depth and concealed by surrounding marine life."  He paced about the platform on which the throne was situated as if mulling over whether or not to go on.  By this time, he had Inouva's complete and devoted attention.   

 "There in, that cave, legend states there are three rune gods – one of wind, one of fire, and one of water.  With these in our possession, no defensive magic, not even that of Princess Emeraude could hold us back from achieving our goal."  Zagato closed his eyes and let the words sink in.

Inouva blinked, "If it is so easy, than why didn't we do that before?"  He quickly closed his mouth after letting that slip, for he knew that challenging his master could lead to a strict punishment.  

Zagato dismissed the impertinence and opened his eyes, "It's not easy.  For one thing, Atlantasia is the world of the seas; to go there one must be able to find a way to travel about in the marine enviroment.  That is the first impediment; the second is that the true location of this cave is unknown.  Legend states that it is on the outskirts of the country, but where, and if it is hidden, then how on Paridisus are we going to find it?  To complicate conditions even more, not just anyone can harness the power of the rune gods, if they even exist to begin with.  As you can see, this is not a simple matter.  Call it, if you will, a sort of last resort."

Inouva nodded obediently, "Then shall we start making preparations to overcome these problems?"

Zagato clapped his hands together, "Of course.  I don't care how much longer it takes, Cephiro will be mine."

"Out of curiousity, sir, why are you so intent on reigning over Cephiro?"

"Have you not witnessed the power that goes to the pillar of Cephiro?  With that kind of power at my hands, I would be able to keep the throne safely mine for as long as I live.  Besides, it is common knowledge that Cephiro has fertile land that Antaro citizens need and other resources that would be greatly profitable for our economy.  In every way, I cannot see a reason **not to try and capture Cephiro," Zagato answered.  The king had once again taken his seat on the onyx throne and had a leisurely look on his face.   **

"Sir, what shall I do to make the proper arrangements for the retrieving of the rune gods?" Inouva asked.  He was clueless as to where to start with this ambitious expedition.

"Bring my brother here; with the help of his judgment, we will choose two others to go with him on the journey for them."  Zagato looked extremely pleased with himself, and not wishing to test his master's patience, Inouva left to call upon Lantis.

            The young maiden tossed back her fiery hair; since Zagato's forces had been trying to take over Cephiro, she had been very busy lately making sure that Cephiro would not fall into their hands.  True, Princess Emeraude was executing a superb defensive campaign, but there was always a chance they might pull something she would not think of beforehand.  And thus, the ruby – eyed magician found herself brushing up on Antaro tactics and keeping an eye on the shield lest the opposing forces try anything suspicious.  Unfortunately, her work was more studying than action, which proved to be quite tedious.   Presently, she was laying back in the emerald grass reading a blue bound book on all sorts of offensive legerdemain.

"Hikaru, the Princess would like to speak to us," a soft voice stated.  It belonged to a tall girl, whose sapphire eyes seemed filled with anticipation.

Hikaru glanced up and smiled, "I'm coming, Umi.  Don't worry, I don't want to miss out on any action that *might* take place."  With that, the girl pulled herself to her feet and closed the book.

"Neither do I!  I hope we get to see some fighting this time!" Umi exclaimed.  It was uncharacteristic to hope so, but lately, there had been so much painstaking study work to be done, that she found herself wishing for a little drama here and there.

Hikaru tossed her head back and laughed in realization that they both shared the same feelings on the matter.  Her white dress flowed all about her as she walked towards the palace, and she resembled in many ways, a cherub of the flames.  Behind her, her comrade Umi ensued, light blue hair gently flying in the wind.   

            Lantis was sleeping in a bed of flower petals under the shade of a swaying palm tree when Inouva found him.  For some reason, he had always seemed uninterested at the ongoing war, since it seemed to be failing.  Zagato had urged him to join the fight, and he had participated in some battles, but only reluctantly.  The man always seemed to have ideas and aspirations of his own.  At any rate, most everyone stayed out of Lantis's way, allowing him to have plenty of latitude in what he did.  Now and then, Lantis would disappear, going on some surreptitious business, no doubt, but when he returned no one would question him.  "Wake up, Lantis," Inouva stately as softly as possible.

Lantis groaned, slowly opening his eyes and wondering what on Paridisus Inouva wanted when he was trying to rest.  He pulled himself into a sitting position on crimson petals and waited for an explanation on why he had been torn from his precious slumber.  A gentle zephyr played with his black hair, reminding Inouva greatly of Zagato.

 "Zagato wishes to speak with you," Inouva stated tersely, "It is of immediate importance."  Lantis nodded his head, not wishing to argue at the moment or further interrogate the reason behind his being summoned.  He figured that his brother wanted to rail him from abstaining participation in the war and so he wanted to get it over with quickly.  He got up and walked in a regal fashion towards the throne room in which he knew he would find his brother.  Inouva followed, ready follow any more orders Zagato might issue. 

            Princess Emeraude had gone to the ornate dining room with Clef to wait for her two trusted magical knights.  Clef had informed her, shortly after she had strengthened the shield of Cephiro, that there was a power capable of overcoming their defenses.  Beforehand, everyone had been mentally assured that Emeraude's capabilities could never be matched, but Clef's research had found contrary evidence.  

Hikaru and Umi walked in chattering lightly, but as soon as they saw the anxious look on Emeraude's face, they fell silent.  Clef stepped forward and addressed the two knights in a most cautious manner, "Magic Knights of Cephiro, I bear grave news.  Though, Princess Emeraude's powers are potent, legend states of weapons so great, that if wielded by Antaro, our country shall fall into their hands."  Hikaru and Umi threw concerned glances at each other and then nodded for Clef to continue.

"I do not know much about the location of these weapons yet because as soon as I read about them, I came to you.  I will be further researching in order to get all the accurate evidence.  All I know is that they are called rune gods and that they have incredible powers.  We have every reason to believe that Antaro already has knowledge of these weapons."

"Do we know this for sure?" Hikaru asked gazing downwards.

"No, but it seems inevitable that they either are searching for them or will be searching for them," Clef nervously tugged at the sleeve of his robe.

"Can you find out more information about these weapons?" Umi interrogated.  

Clef nodded, grasping tighter on to his staff, "I shall go take care of that now for we cannot make an informed decision without knowing more."  Without said, he exited the room.

"My faithful knights," Emeraude addressed them, cerulean eyes brimming over with anguish, "when Mage Clef finds out more, you shall be among the first to be told."

"Princess Emeraude, we are prepared to go and find these weapons before Antaro does," Hikaru stated boldly.  Emeraude looked up sharply at the intrepid knight with a sense of gratefulness.  

She smiled weakly, "I appreciate your willingness and concern.  Excuse me, for I must go reassure the citizens that everything will be ok."  She picked up her skirts and strolled out of the room while Hikaru and Umi curtsied respectfully.

"Everything isn't ok," Umi stated once Emeraude had left their presence.

Hikaru gazed down at the blue tile floor shaking her head, "I would hate for all this beauty to fall into the hands of Antaro."  She then pointed up to the ceiling to back up her point.  The ceiling was adorned with a beautiful painting of the sky with fanciful creatures cavorting through the air without a care.  Chandeliers of pristine crystal hung above them, lighting the room with a warm glow.

"You're right," Umi stated, "no matter what, we have to get those weapons before Antaro does."

And here ends chapter two!  Yes, I know, all my fanfics are AU fanfics.  I've actually been thinking about doing a Rayearth humor fanfic, but I'm not sure.  I really hoped you've enjoyed the fanfic, and as always, please review!  Thanks!


End file.
